Rule Breaker
by BG-57
Summary: In the fifth Holy Grail War, the rules that bind Master and Servant are strict and harsh. But for Caster the rules are meant to be broken, especially with her latest Master.


Rule Breaker

A _Fate/Stay Night_ Fanfiction

By BG-57

Chapter 1

The sun was setting over Fuyuki City, the slanting light illuminating the commercial towers and high-rises in crimson hues. Dark clouds were gathering on the horizon, which threatened to swallow the city whole. Technically the town center with the shops, train line, houses and school was known as the New City, rebuilt after a cataclysmic fire ten years earlier. The only buildings spared were residences on the outskirts, watched over by the ancient Mount Enzo and the Ryudoji Temple.

Near the center was Homurabara Academy, seemingly stamped out of the same press as other school buildings across the world, a collection of beige colored multistoried buildings with sloping roofs surrounded by a low retaining wall. Near the classroom buildings were a sizable gym and even an archery dojo in front of a wild-looking stand of trees. The entire campus was wired to inevitably broadcast Westminster chimes for changing classes. It was neither a beautiful nor an ugly school, but simple and functional.

The man at work in the computer lab fit right in. He was tall and well built, with medium length black hair and dark green eyes, with oval wire-rimmed glasses. The green suit with black tie expressed his belief in efficiency at the cost of warmth. His fingers moved in precise swift movements on the keyboard, wasting no time or energy.

"Don't you ever go home Mr. Kuzuki?"

Soichiro Kuzuki didn't even react to hearing his name. A young woman walked into the room, with short light brown hair and deeper brown eyes. She wore a medium green coverall skirt over a long sleeved yellow shirt with black stripes, which was unwise as it reminded the students of her nickname, 'Tiger'. Fujimura Taiga was known charitably as the go-getter type, but her overwhelming enthusiasm tended to cause as much harm as good. She ambled into the room and peered over Soichiro's shoulder at the screen, the light reflecting off her pearl earrings as well as his glasses.

"Niccolo Machiavelli?" she read looking puzzled, "Isn't he the guy who said might makes right?"

"It's a unit in Ethics class Miss Taiga," he replied with his typical blank expression.

"Isn't that strange to teach a bunch of students?" she wondered, resting her chin on a hand.

"Students must be exposed to all schools of thought," he replied evenly. He wasn't really interested in talking to her, but she went on, oblivious.

"I suppose so," she mused, wandering over to the window and peering out at the sky which was becoming rapidly overcast, "It's sad that some people actually believe in that."

"Why?" he asked. She turned around in shock.

"Why?" she repeated, "Do you think should people live at the expense of others?" Soichiro turned around and adjusted his glasses.

"Conflict is inevitable," he intoned, "Either accept it or do not." For the first time in the years he had known her, Taiga was stuck for something to say. Soichiro stood up and switched off the computer and put some papers in his black bag. He got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" said Taiga, running to catch up with him, "Why is fighting inevitable?"

"It doesn't matter why," he replied evenly. Despite herself, she had to laugh a little.

"Brr, you're a cold man, Mr. Kuzuki!" she exclaimed in horrified admiration. He merely gave her a curt nod and strode out down the darkened corridor and went down a flight of stairs to the foyer. Through the glass double doors he could see that it was lightly drizzling.

Soichiro made his way along the residential streets surrounding the school with an unfurled red umbrella over his shoulder. The streets created a warren of back alleys and dead end streets with low buildings each surrounded by a small retaining wall that presented a blank face to the pavement. At every other street corner was a beverage vending machine, the glow creating bright pools of light in the misty gloom. The rain was coming down harder by the time he reached the hill. The houses were getting older, with wood and timber construction instead of modern brick and tile. Looming ahead was the dark imposing natural spire of Mount Enzo.

The rain was coming down hard when he reached the steep slope of the road leading past the temple entrance. Ryudoji Temple itself was hidden behind a great forest that covered the mountain. Only a path of flagstones leading past stone lanterns to a steep flight of stone steps signaled the presence of blessed soil. In the three years he had lived here it seemed as familiar as if he had spent his entire life here. And in a sense that was true, for he had only begun to truly live when he first crossed this threshold.

What was unfamiliar was the woman lying on the ground before him.

She laid face up, a long black cape and hood concealing most of her face, which was framed by locks of violet hair. A golden metal clasp gathered the folds cloth below her throat and a metallic flower decorated the front of the hood. Metal tassels dangled from the corners of her cape and a triangular piece of purple cloth that covered her midsection. She was peering intently at some purple flowers growing alongside the path and it took her a moment to register his presence.

"Help…me," she gasped. Soichiro placed the umbrella unfurled on the ground beside her. He then crouched next to the woman and gently picked her up under the knees and behind her back. For her heavy clothes and all, she was surprisingly light. He walked up the stairs, leaving the umbrella behind. As they ascended, she clutched tightly onto his rain-soaked jacket with black gloved hands. She glanced back down the slope and saw the umbrella still patiently waiting by the side of the path.

"Um…," she began before a coughing fit silenced her.

"Don't speak," he cautioned. The woman sighed slightly and rested her head against his chest. Perhaps it would be for the best if she died here. With that her thoughts faded into merciful darkness.

She woke up with a start and sat bolt upright. All around her was plain unadorned walls. A square lantern with white panels glowed softly in the corner. A sliding door partially hid a gloomy room beyond in which a pot of hot water was boiling. Hanging from the opposite wall was her cloak hung out to dry with a bamboo pole through the sleeves. She felt along the hem of her white robe and found the hilt of her dagger still there. Without Mana to fight, she had to fall back on physical combat, although Rule Breaker was hardly a suitable melee weapon. She sensed one opponent nearby to her left. She quickly unsheathed it, revealing a zigzagging prismatic blade mounted on a blood colored hilt. Soichiro peered at her with neither fear nor anger, merely expectation. He could see her long flowing hair more clearly now, with one lock braided behind her pointed ears. Her deep violet blue eyes flashed with defiance, but when she saw he was no immediate threat she dropped Rule Breaker onto the floor.

"Try to drink this," he said as he pushed a cup of tea across the floor to her, "Can you say what has happened?" She merely looked away from him, sullenly silent. "If you do not wish my help then go," he said as he rose, "I will even forget I ever saw you if you want." That made her gasp softly.

"Oh," she murmured.

"Go through that door, and that will lead you back into town," he said indicating behind him. She looked down and saw the patch of damp floor where he had been sitting.

"Please wait!" she said, holding out a hand.

"Yes?" he asked, pausing at the door.

"Thank you for your help," she said quietly as she reached for the cup of tea, "Please sit here with me." Soichiro nodded and resumed his seat.

"Tell me only what you wish," he explained. She took a sip thoughtfully.

"What is your name?" she finally ventured.

"Soichiro Kuzuki," he stated. A faint smile crept across her face. It would be sensible for her to hedge her bets and pump him for information while keeping her own close to the vest. But somehow his straightforward unadorned sincerity was disarming her. Perhaps it was time for her to take the same approach.

"My name is Medea," she said holding a hand to her heart, "I'm a Caster-class spirit in the fifth Holy Grail War." She expected him to laugh out loud or at least look puzzled. But he merely waited for her to say more. "Do you believe me?"

"Of course," he said closing his eyes, "You're the great sorceress of ancient Greece, niece to Circe and consort to Jason of the Agronauts."

"How did you know that?" she demanded, her eyes going wide.

"I teach history," replied Soichiro.

"Then you should know enough not to trust anything I say," said Medea with a defiant smirk.

"You are merciless to those who betray your trust," he elaborated, "For that I do not blame you." That struck close to the bone. Betrayed by the men she had loved, especially Jason, only to suffer under a series of cruel and sadistic Masters. The last one had been so brutal that she had killed him right after she had formed their contract.

"It is my fate to suffer," she sighed, "Which is why I want the Grail so badly."

"Tell me about it tomorrow," he suggested, "You have to rest."

"I'm fine!" she shot back, but she found her legs were shaking as she tried to stand. He took her by the arm and set her gently back on the futon. Medea felt infuriated for being so weak; if only she could renew her Mana, she wouldn't be so helpless.

"I will keep watch," said Soichiro as he turned off the light. He walked out and pulled the sliding door shut behind him. Medea pulled the covers over her and turned onto her side. Through the translucent panels in the door, she could see Soichiro's shadow as he sat with his back to her, keeping guard. She guessed he was right, she was exhausted. Perhaps she would sleep a little.

It was still raining the next morning when Medea woke up. The sunlight barely penetrated the gloom, but the room had brightened a little. She stood up and pulled the door open. She found the room empty. Startled, she quickly ran out onto the porch. The rain was falling on a lawn with neatly trimmed trees scattered among ornamental rocks and ponds. A long wall circled the temple ground and she could make out several other buildings with low sloped decorated roofs that surmounted long porches. She put her hands on the railing feeling adrift.

"Soichiro," she muttered.

"Yes?" he asked. She spun around and saw that he was standing behind her looking out into the mist.

"Will you hear what I have to say?" she inquired, hoping that he would accept her offer if he knew what it was. No human had been able to resist the lure of the Grail; everyone had a secret desire that they wanted fulfilled.

"I'm listening," he said simply.

"Every few decades there comes a battle between Magi and their summoned Servants," she began, "Their goal is the Holy Grail of legend."

"Go on," said Soichiro. She knew that he understood what the Grail was.

"These Magi have innate abilities through magic circuits," she added, "They can summon and control great Spirits from history to fight for them. Each Master is given three Command Seals that they can use to force their Servant to do their bidding, even against that Servant's will."

"So how do you win the Grail?" he inquired.

"Defeating the Servant renders the Master helpless," stated Medea, "But if you can kill the Master first, the Servant will soon lose physical form and vanish."

"Is that what happened to you?" wondered Soichiro. She shook her head.

"I slew my Master and fled," she admitted looking away, "And I got as far as this Temple when you found me."

"What do you propose?" he ventured. Medea knelt before him.

"I ask that you become my new Master," she begged, "If we get the Grail, you can have any wish granted." He turned away, lost in thought. She clenched her hands on her robe. "You do believe me don't you?"

"I care nothing for the Holy Grail," he replied stiffly, "And I lack these Command Seals as well." She sighed and bowed her head. It was just her luck that the one man she would want for a Master was too good for her. "However, if you wish it," he said unexpectedly, "I will help you." She looked up at him in surprise. He didn't seem to be joking.

"You're a strange one," she admitted with a faint smile, "Do you know that?"

"Just try not to disturb my living arrangements in this Temple," added Soichiro. She bowed forward in gratitude.

"As you wish Master," she promised. He turned to face her.

"Is there some ritual to perform?" he wondered. She stood up and shrugged.

"You have no magic circuits, Master," she said helplessly, "Therefore we cannot form a conventional contract." He held out his hand.

"Let me see your dagger." Medea reached into her belt and pulled Rule Breaker free and handed it him. He drove the blade into the palm of his hand. She gasped and quickly pulled the blade out, where it fell to the wooden floor, clattering. She covered his bleeding hand with her own.

"Master, why?" she demanded.

"I will shed my blood for you, Medea," he vowed, "Until you either succeed or else my body lies cold and dead."

"Call me Caster," she requested, "My true name must be kept secret." She closed her eyes and her black cloak materialized around her shoulders. She held out her hands and a glowing ball of pink energy appeared. The energy poured through Soichiro's body and the wound on his hand closed up. The glow faded and Medea slumped forward against him.

"Caster," he admonished, "Don't waste your magic."

"Master, I have to replenish my Mana," she explained, "Then I will be able to fight properly."

"Tell me what I must do," he said. She shook her head and backed away.

"Do not worry about me," she said, "Go to work and I will handle the rest." With an impish smirk she vanished from sight in a swirl of black cloth. Soichiro watched the spot for some time and then went in to retrieve his bag.

"Do as you like," he said and headed off to school.


End file.
